


The choices we make

by OctoRabbit (FeralFighter)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Light mention of gore, M/M, Poor decisions made from desperation, depressed shiro, siding with the enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralFighter/pseuds/OctoRabbit
Summary: When shit hits the fan, sometimes desperate times call for desperate measures





	The choices we make

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers to my bud Aliens who helped me come up with this mess back when s3 had just been dropped, no idea why I felt inspired to write this several months later but here we are.

Sometimes you contemplate the choices you make in life; some good that has lead to some of the greatest joys in life, some that make no overall impact and remains complacent, and others are haunting and lead to nothing but regret after regret. He honestly doesn't know where to stand with the decision he made that lead him here.

Marching closely behind the generals though the eerily green lit halls, Shiro paid no attention to Ezor as she chatted away to the other three with her usual perky enthusiasm. His thoughts consumed with the mission they had just completed and his conflicted feelings on the matter. 

Nothing more than a dog to do his master's dirty work.

He's not proud of what he's doing, leaving Team Voltron to join Lotor and his gang within the Galra Empire, he absolutely despised himself for it. Under current circumstances though, he was desperate and had no real choice.

They continued on through the seeming endless hall, passing sentry drones along the way. Approaching a certain door, he halted to stare tiredly, knowing what was inside that lab, and oh how desperately he wanted to get inside, if only for the briefest of glimpses.

A harsh yank forced him back to reality as Zethrid grabbed him by the collar and dangled him in the air. “Were you not paying attention to me runt? I said keep walking!” Dropping back to his feet, the large hybrid pushed him forward, only stumbling a couple of steps before pausing to look back at the laboratory door forlornly. Acxa, Ezor and Narti watched while Zethrid’s eyes squinted in annoyance. “Still not walking and not even a yes ma'am.”

“Ease off.” Acxa ordered calmly as she stepped before the two, eyes centered on Shiro. “Your performance has been lacking lately, Lotor isn't going to be impressed.” 

Shiro moved his attention to Acxa, opening his mouth to speak, only to pause and sigh, not even willing to give the general an answer beyond a tired look.

Eyebrows knitted as she analyzed him, expression relaxed as she took note of him. Physically he was fine, a few scratches and bruises from the mission they had returned from, mentally and emotionally though he was clearly burnt out.

“I just want to see him.” Shiro finally murmured.

Acxa frowned. “You know you're not authorized to go in there until Lotor gives the order.”

He had nothing to respond with. With another sigh he trudged forward in a more sluggish pace, eyes focused on the ground rather than holding his head high as he passed the other two, who stepped out of his way and continued his path.

“Poor guy, must be rough.” Ezor commented when she was sure he was out of earshot.

Zethrid groaned as she put her hands on her hips “Yeah well it was their fault for not being more cautious in the first place.”

“Has Lotor mentioned anything on his status?”

“He's been very discreet about everything so I can't say much.” Acxa informed. “Though with the way everything's been running lately, I may need to talk to him about it.”

Ezor hummed, “He does look like he's on the verge of a breakdown, so it wouldn't hurt.”

\----

He doesn't like to sleep much these days, he was afraid to relive that horrible day that ruined everything. It wasn't every night though, sometimes he dreamed of other things, sometimes he didn't dream at all, but that particular haunting dream was too reoccuring and too real for him to willingly sleep. Sometimes he can still feel the warmth of the blood on him and the agonizing screams rattling though his ears clear as day.

As Acxa said he's been getting sloppy, is it really much of a surprise?

His sleeping quarters was nothing much more than a cell; he may be working with Lotor now but he was still more or less a prisoner. The only luxury was having actual bedding and a seat along the wall long enough to sleep on, not that he used it; he'd prefer the floor where he could sprawl out and lay lazily and stare blankly at the ceiling where his mind would be a mess or everything and nothing.

Another sleepless night; he could physically feel the bags under his eyes as he repeatedly blinked out of disassociation. Lifting his metal arm he was able to get a decent reflection of himself from the plate of his forearm; his stubble was becoming more apparent from his 5 o'clock shadow, maybe he should shave that….  
His arm flopped back down with an audible thump as he decided he couldn't be bothered by that simple task, he just wanted to lay here and waste away or until he inevitably passed out.

The sudden whoosh of his door opening had him tilt his head back, taking in the view or an upside down Narti and her cat who was nested in her arms, feral eyes leering at him. The general was a surprise, usually they'd go for one who could actually talk rather than the ever mute Narti.

Shiro said nothing as he rolled over and stood up, his back and joints popping in several places as he finally moved. With a clawed finger, Narti gestured for him to follow, and with no other option, he chose to oblige, following her out and into the halls, knowing full well where the hybrid was guiding him must have been important, or important to Lotor at least.

Weaving from hallway to hallway, Shiro was quick to click onto recognizing this was the hallway they were walking down just yesterday, and just up ahead Acxa was waiting patiently at the door of the lab Shiro was ogling earlier. What on earth was she up to, and why did they bring him here?

“Thank you Narti, I'll meet you in the shipping quarters later.”

Narti nodded, her cat let out a meow in acknowledgement before turning to leave, leaving Shiro alone with the teams sharpshooter.

“You're probably wondering why you're here.” Acxa started, taking Shiro's stern look as indication to continue. “I had brought up your recent performances with Prince Lotor at yesterday's briefing, and he's less than impressed by the details. Its been getting progressively worse as of late and it's very clear you've been distracted.”

With clenched fists, Shiro remained silent, keenly aware there was more as he bore his eyes at hers.

“With further discussion with Lotor, it became very apparent that this has become an issue of morale, and we can't exactly let that slide.”

Now that was brow raising. “I'm not sure if I follow.” was all Shiro could say as he watched Acxa type in the pin on the pad and scanned her hand.

“What I’m saying Shiro, is that Lotor and I agree that a motivational boost is in order.” A loud clunk of opening locks echoed through the hall as the door slowly wooshed open. 

Wide eyed and mouth agape in disbelief, the former Black Paladin was stock still at the situation at hand. This couldn't be happening, they weren't going to tease him like this and snatch it away as soon as he tried, would they?

Blue lips twitched along with an arched eyebrow. “Do you not want to see him?”

Shiro jerked out of his awe.   
“Yes.” he answered meekly as he toed forward with, from Acxa’s perspective, as much confidence of a wounded and timid animal.

It was surreal to finally be in this room he was denied for months, the last time he was here was when Lotor and his scientists needed him for physiology studies and reference. It felt so long ago since being strapped to that table to get those scans, which remained exactly where it was from his memories. Eyes followed around the room to the large computers beeping away to the storage compartments to other large machinery scattered around the clinically clean room, but it was the large tube at the other end he remained fixated on.

His eyes widened more and his pace picked up as he moved towards the tube, hands planted along its cool glass surface as he stared in awe at the specimen inside.

‘Keith…”

Inside the vat of strange orange liquid was his beloved Red Paladin, or… what was left of him at least. Dark hair floated around his peacefully sleeping face while a mask covered his nose and mouth, and several important cords and tubes were stuck into his arms and chest, everything from his mid stomach down - gone, nothing but the severed entrails of his stomach dangling out.  
In spite that it was a freak accident, he couldn't help but blame himself for this.

“It doesn't look like you've done anything.” Shiro commented, not even facing Lotor or Acxa who he heard enter the room.

“Believe me, my men and I have been trying Shiro, it's proving to be a great challenge for us.” the Prince answered. 

After feeling numb for so long, the influx of anger was overwhelming that Shiro couldn't help but snap as he finally turned to the Prince. “It's been months, I let you look at me to for reference and be your attack dog. You have the technology, why the hell does he still look like when he was attacked by that Nunglun?!”

“As I said we have been trying. The human physiology is still quite strange to us, all our attempts to try and recreate the Red Paladin’s lower half has given us nothing but great difficulties. Making prosthetics and cloning we know well, but to recreate only a portion of the body that's still functional and successfully reconnect it to the spine and nervous system is not an easy feat.” Lotor’s tone clipped and firm as he frowned at Shiro, eyes boring into the other as if challenging him to try anything.

With a tisk, Shiro broke eye contact and returned his focus on Keith, his expression softening almost instantaneously as he focused on the ring on Keiths left hand, making him drop his hands from the glass so he could rub its matching partner on his own finger like a nervous tick. “He's alright in there isn't he?”

“As long as he's in that tube and we keep track of his vitals, he's perfectly safe.” Lotor reassured as he walked over to stand by Shiro. “We're currently testing to see if maybe going about this in a patchwork fashion might yield better results, though cosmetically it's not the most favourable.”

“Do whatever you have to.”

Lotor pursed his lips together as he observed Shiro. “the patchwork method may still reap nothing in the end and in that case… what would you say if we just cloned anothe-”

Absolutely not!” Shiro barked. “It...he wouldn't be the real Keith.”

“Keeping him in a tube potentially for the rest of his life isn't living though, and a clone can still do so much.”

“He wouldn't be my Keith though…”

There was a pause between the two, nothing but the sounds of beeping monitors and the bubbling from the tank. “I will respect your wishes Shiro, but if these next attempts fail, you're either going to need to come up with other options, or let him go.”

Fists clenched and his whole body tensed at those words.

“I'll allow you 20 dobosh in here but as soon as someone comes to collect you, I expect no resistance.” Lotor granted, which Shiro agreed with a nod before the Prince turned, gesturing Acxa to follow suit as he passed and the pair left the human alone in the lab, the door sliding shut behind them.

“That should hopefully help with things.” Lotor mused.

“I hope so sir.”

“It will, the Red Paladin is precious to him. As long as he knows we're helping him, he has every reason to follow my orders and not defy me. I will say it does become quite troublesome with these lack of results….”

Acxa arches an eyebrow at Lotor broke off “Sir?”

“Its nothing Acxa.” Lotor hummed, a grin stretching across his face “As tedious as it is, I'm quite enjoying this little challenge.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl there's just something about Keith that makes a wonderful punching bag for my angst, particularly on the physical mutilation side of things, while Shiro is fun to mess with mentally... I love these both of them dearly, I swear!


End file.
